movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends in FernGully: The Last Rainforest/Transcript
Transcript FernGully The Last Rainforest (Dragon Rockz Style) part 1 - Nessie's SecretsFernGully The Last Rainforest (Dragon Rockz Style) part 1 - Nessie's Secrets https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kl4JuHnIuYQ (film begins) Dragon Rockz presents (the intro plays more) FernGully: The Last Rainforest (the title is seen) (Story begins) (and starts) Nessie: Our world is much larger then. The forest goes on forever. We tree spirits nurture the harmony of all living things, but our closest friends are humans. Then, as sometimes happens, the balance of nature shifted, and some gangsters, the very bad guys of destruction, come up from the bowels from outer of nowhere and rain down the poison. The forest is nearly destroyed. Many lives are lost and the humans flee in fear, never to return. Most think they don't survive and do survive. It's only by calling up the magical powers of nature that I'm able to trap the boss inside an enchanted tree and have saved FernGully. (Heather listens) (very closely) Heather: I got it. Nessie: Which is why it is so important for you to learn to use these powers. I won't be around forever and you'll have to-- Heather: Yes? Nessie: That is why it is so important for you to learn the secrets of-- (Heather looks at the rain) Nessie: Hello? Heather: Yes. The secrets. But it's alright now. It was a long time ago when you trapped Undertow in that tree. I gotta go, I'll see you later. Bye bye. Nessie: Good luck. (Heather goes around the rain forest) (to find some fun) Flik: Hey. Heather: Flik! (Flik plays his music pipe) (so nicely) (Heather puts flowers in it) (to stop it from playing) Flik: You know, you're spending more time with Nessie than you do with me. Heather: Oh well. Anything I can learn from you? FernGully The Last Rainforest (Dragon Rockz Style) part 2 - Life is a Magic ThingFernGully The Last Rainforest (Dragon Rockz Style) part 2 - Life is a Magic Thing https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W1R9rDisLQ4 (song begins) (As they went onward) (to reach their goal) Life is a magic thing, yeah, yeah Life is a magic thing, yeah, yeah, yeah (song plays on) When the sleepy planet comes alive And I wake up in the warm sunlight There's a simple harmony to life A magic thing (Ooh-ooh...) Then I walk among the flowers and trees (It's a magic thing) And I feel the earth beneath my feet (It's a magic thing) And I remember that air we breathe Is a magic thing Everybody, now Life is a magic thing, Oh yeah, Life is a magic thing. Heather: Hi Speckle, Hi Louis. Speckle: Hello, Heather. Stephen Squirrelsky: Wow. Look at this beautiful rain forest. Sandy: It's so beautiful. I can feel how lovely it is to be in a forest. Robert: Fern.... Gully. Tanya: You've got that right. Derick: We must be in uh... South America or the middle of Africa or Indonesia. Peter Rabbit: You're right. Where Indian trains are. Since Ashima is an Indian engine. (Suddenly, Heather, Flik, Speckle, Louis and Lucky Jack went past us) (like a bullet) Jiminy: What the...? (double takes) (Pooh gasps. Piglet gasps. Tigger gasps) (We follow them) (to see where they're going to) There's a clearing in the jungle floor (It's a magic thing) Where the funky music plays till dawn (It's a magic thing) Just to be there with the friends I love It's a magic thing Then I look up at the sea of stars (It's a magic thing) And I know one day we're leaving ours (It's a magic thing) But I hope we leave it tidy, 'cause you know Life is a magic thing Everybody sing (the song carries on) FernGully The Last Rainforest (Dragon Rockz Style) part 3 - Above the CanopyFernGully The Last Rainforest (Dragon Rockz Style) part 3 - Above the Canopy https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ctEMWhTnckw&list=PLPtByvnOQqZKlZaMKZawVPyihVT0C7fqw&index=3&t=0s (the journey carries on) (Heather goes higher) (to the top) Flik: Heather, Stop! Benjamin: Who's there? (Heather went to the top and sun shines of her): Oh! (rubs her face) (wears shades) (to save her eyes) (She sees what's on top) (and climbs up) (Then she sees smoke from far away) (in the distance) Flik: Heather! Heather! All: Whoa! (A hawk swoopes in) Tigger: Yikes! (Heather flees) (in fright) (we gulp) Stephen Squirrelsky: Hawk! Andrew Catsmith: Yikes! (we run) Walter: Look out! Shet: Duck! Leonard: Oof! (We crash when Heather and the hawk went past us) Griffer: Ow! Panda: Hey! Rocky: Watch it! Stephen Squirrelsky: Dang it! (birds tweet) (Flik catches Heather as the hawk flew away) (and was gone) Louis: Are you crazy, going above the canopy? Speckle: Never go across that canopy again. Heather: I've got to tell Nessie. Pooh and the Gang: Oh! Yin: Who's Nessie? Yang: You mean like her master or something? (Heather she went to see Nessie) (to tell about what happened) Ock: Halt, Who goes there? Rock: Hi Heather. Ock: Okay, What's the password? (they seem puzzled) Heather: Aw, Come on you guys. Rock: Is that the password? Sounds good to me. Heather: Bye. Rock: Bye? Of course! That's right! It's the password! Ock: Well, I don't know if that's the password or not. I'm so confused, you... (suddenly) FernGully The Last Rainforest (Dragon Rockz Style) part 4 - The Web of LifeFernGully The Last Rainforest (Dragon Rockz Style) part 4 - The Web of Life https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xO9luuE-zFk (scene continues) Heather: Nessie? Nessie. Oh, Nessie, I just saw the most incredible thing above the canopy. A whole other world. The sky went on forever. And way over in the distance as far as I could see, there was this enormous rock like a... Nessie: Mountain. That was Mountain Warning. Heather: And next to it was a... a... I don't know. It looked like a strange black cloud rising out of the earth. Nessie: Smoke, you should say. Heather: What's smoke? Nessie: Well, there's many things you don't know on this world, right? Heather: Guess not. Nessie: These are worlds within worlds. Heather: Oh. Nessie: Everything in our world is connected by the delicate strands of the web of life, which is balanced between forces of destruction... (We came in) (to see what was wrong) Heather: But what about magic? Nessie: It's the force of creations. To help it grow. Heather: I'll try. (Uses her magic) (to see what happens) (Seed grows for a while) (up) (But ungrows) Heather: Why can't I do it? Nessie: Everyone can call on the magic powers of the web of life. You have to find it in yourself. Heather: I want to, Nessie. You know I do. Nessie: Of course I know you will. Heather: But I was thinking about that smoke. Do you think it could be... Undertow? Nessie: No, there isn't a force in nature that could release him, and there are no poisons here on which he can feed. Undertow is trapped for all time. Now, that's enough for today. Heather: But what could have caused the smoke? Nessie: Now, now, now, off you go. Heather: But... Never mind. I'll find out myself. (Leaves) (and is off) (Nessie peeks and sees the smoke) (from nearby) Nessie: Undertow. (gasps) FernGully The Last Rainforest (Dragon Rockz Style) part 5 - RomeoFernGully The Last Rainforest (Dragon Rockz Style) part 5 - Romeo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A6nfVhhBEiY&list=PLPtByvnOQqZKlZaMKZawVPyihVT0C7fqw&index=4 (and gulps) (Heather walked along) (feeling puzzled) Stephen Squirrelsky: Excuse me, Heather. Sandy: But where are you going to? Heather: Huh? How you guys know my name? Harry: Because we guessed it right. Amy: We're heroes. Earl: Who have come to help you. Heather: Don't know any of your names. Stinky: Why, we're Stephen and his friends, of course. (We gave her a list of our names) Sunil: See this list? Russell: Has our names on it. Pepper: See what we mean by that? (Gerald gasps): Wow. (Eyes turns into pink hearts) Mrs. Tiggly Winkle: Now what's gotten into Gerald? Kenai: Uh oh. Johnny Bravo: Oh mama. Gerald: I never seen anyone lovely like you. Heather: Seems like you're attracted to me all of a sudden, huh? Andrew: Good grief. Harry: Oh my. (Gerald was gonna kiss her) Amy Fourpaws: Uh-oh. Heather: Don't you dare, Rodent. Earl: He's not a rodent. He's a gerbil. Heather: No. I thought he was a guinea pig. Stinky: As if it would really look this for him? Bloo: Come on, Enough already. What's the point of an animal and a different get mixed with love? Wilt: Looks very convincing to us. Coco: Coco, Coco, Coco. Eduardo: Sounds like fun to me. Mac: Anyway, What's about the smoke you saw? Frankie: Was it about someone appearing in it? Hare Man: Despicable. Maggie Lee: I beg your pardon?! Flik: So what did Nessie have to say, huh? Ben the Fox: She said Heather could get serious. Flik: About time. Jack Jackalope: Oh, and stop hanging around with bug-brained layabouts like you. (Suddenly a seal flies around and bumps into the tree) Oinky Doinky: Uh-oh. Mr. Blue Jay: What was that? Dexter: And what's going on? (Romeo flies lazy) (and drunken) (We go to help him) (and manage to save him) (Romeo crashes into a tree) (with a loud clang!) Timothy: Hello? (Dumbo sniffs) Anderson: Where is he? Spyro: Any sign of him? (Romeo comes up) Sparx: Oh, here he comes now. (Romeo's gone crazy) (Crash Bandicoot gasps) Heather: Bless your heart with magic light. I give the gift of fairy sight. Aku Aku: Oh my. (Heather works her magic on Romeo) Coco Bandicoot: I hope he's still alright. (Romeo sees all right) Wallace: He's still alright. Romeo: Oh, what a strange little bug. Rabbit: Oh my. He speaks. Heather: I did it! I did it! Dwarfs: Hooray! Romeo: Oh! Gravity works. (Falls to the ground, THUMP) Oof! (Ed and Eddy laugh) (PPGs, Dexter, Watterson kids and Woody laugh) (the kittens, the dwarfs, and Courage laugh) (Rocky, Andrina and the Raccoons laugh) (Rusty, Buttons, the babies, Larry, Otto, Pooh and the gang laugh) (Ellie laughs) (The Tabby Cat Sisters, Blue, Mario, Charles, Luigi, Mambo, and Yoshi laugh) (Bloo laughs) (Sis, Tagalong, Toby, Warners, Cuddles, and Giggles laugh) Jiminy: QUIET!! (Tigger and Rabbit jump): Ah! Um! (They stop laughing) (and calm down to have a rest) (We look at Romeo) (who seems alright) (SPARK) Edd: Oh dear. Romeo: Primary testing laboratory. No! Pass the probe. Graduate students, all gather forward. No! Ed: Oh no. Flik: Like that look. Eddy: For crying out loud. Tanya Num-Nums: It's okay, We won't hurt you. Charlie Chipmunk: We'll help you. Reader: So, What's your name? Pierre: Tell us, please. Romeo: Hello, I'm a swimming furry sea mammal, a member of the family of seals and sea lions, or Sea-didn't I. (Laughing) If you can't tell, I'm a seal! HTF characters: Oh! Eds: Cool! Ren: So? Stimpy: Anything else? Romeo: I'm Romeo. That's my name. FernGully The Last Rainforest (Dragon Rockz Style) part 6 - Batty RapFernGully The Last Rainforest (Dragon Rockz Style) part 6 - Batty Rap https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xi7epjU2NQQ Courage: And where are you from? Romeo: I just blew in from a biology lab. I'm back, and I'm swimming free. Let me tell you a story that's all about-- (SPARK, Song begins) (and plays) Mandy: This better be good. Billy: I hope so, Mandy. Romeo: Yo, the name is Romeo, the logic is erratic Potato in a jacket, toys in the attic I rock and I ramble, my brain is scrambled Rap like an animal but I'm a mammal Grim: Oh boy. Romeo: All of our cosmetics are non-carcinogenic! I been brain-fried, electrified, 'fected and injectified Vivisectified and fed pesticide My face is all cut up, Cause my radar's all shut up Nurse, I need a check-up from the neck up, I'm Romeo! Irwin: Sounds like a good beat. Romeo: It seems to have no effect, Doctor... Get me another one. Get me another animal! Madame Foster: What other animal? Romeo: They used and abused me Battered and bruised me Red wires green wires stuck em' right through me! So hear my Batty word, And exercise a little prudence When dealing with... (Pauses) Humans. Andrina: Oh my. Rocky: Humans? Katrina: Which ones like? Romeo: Where? N-N-N-No! Lucy! Katrina: But there are no humans around. Tia: They're not around here. Kitty: Gone. Hannah: No need to panic. Ozzie: They only exited in stories. Nicky: Exactly. Heather: Oh, Father, do you think it's possible? Could humans still exist? Ozzie: Oh, come on now. Listen! Don't you think you're a little old to believe in human tales? Gerald: They still do exist, Pretty. Robin Hood: Did you call her pretty?! Heather: Excuse me? Maid Marian: I beg your pardon, Gerald?! Romeo: Human tails? Humans don't have tails. They have big, big bottoms that they wear with bad shorts. They walk around going, "Hi, Helen!" Ellie: You're silly. Duke: And funny too. Heather: Did you really see humans? Gidget: True or false? Romeo: True. Snowball: See? Cow: Well, Then let's go to that mountain! Chicken: On the double. (We head on our way) (to start our job) (Romeo followed us) (to where we went) Romeo: Hey! Where are you going? Yeah, this territory looks kinda familiar. Fabulous day in the canopy, isn't it? Where you going? Bullwinkle: Mount Warning. Romeo: I know where I am. I know where I am. Hey! You scared me there. For a minute I thought you said you were going to Mount Warning. Well, I did. But there are humans on Mount Warning. Exactly. Fractured fig, fairy bug! Come on! Mount Warning is the last place in the world a little bug like you wants to go. Look at these! You think nature did this? Do you think I put this in to get better reception? No! Humans did this. We should stay here. It's nice here. Come on! You got a great set of wings. Let's just flutter for a while. Rocky J. Squirrel: Well, come on then, and let's get going. (We peek and the smoke from the distance) Weasel: See that smoke coming? FernGully The Last Rainforest (Dragon Rockz Style) part 7 - The Painted TreesFernGully The Last Rainforest (Dragon Rockz Style) part 7 - The Painted Trees https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I-19raE8cJY Baboon: Away we go. (Romeo shakes in fear) Blossom: What's the matter? Are you starting to get chicken? Bubbles: Too scared. Right? Buttercup: And very terrified, yes? Gumball: Then be safe here. We'll be back in a moment. Darwin: To see what's up. Anais: Hope it's not creepy. Freddi: It might give us the creeps. (We go through the meadow) Luther: I hope we don't get hurt. (Birds flew past us) Pooh: Oh bother! Piglet: Oh dear! Tigger: Uh-oh! (We went into the deserted woods) Zack: I hope there's not a single ghostly specter around. Courage: I know that something bad could happen when my name isn't Ernest P. Worrell. Math: And it's not. Betty: Hey, Look at that red X mark on that tree. Sparky: What could it mean? X-5: There's more on the other trees. Daggett: Lots of trees. Norbert: Don't know why. Ruby: Not sure how. Narrator: Meanwhile (A cutting machine was seen) (from nearby) Aladdin: How're you comin' in your quadrant, Kronk? Kronk: All done here. Aladdin: How about you, Floyd? Floyd: Doing well good, Al. Aladdin: How about you, Ichigo? Ichigo? Ichigo. Ichigo! (tries to answer) (We look around and saw Ichigo) Prince Max: Look at that! Aladdin: Ichigo! (tries to get a reply) Ichigo: Yeah. Yeah. What's the deal? Aladdin: You finished marking those trees yet? Ichigo: I'm gettin' to it. Don't have a cow. Sheesh! Aladdin: Good. (Ichigo carries on) Aladdin: He doesn't take it seriously. Jim Hawkins: Tell you one thing: That kid don't belong in the woods. (We watch Ichigo) (with confusion) (Ichigo marks the tree with spray paint) Pajama Sam: What the...? SPY Fox: What's happening? Quack: So he's the guy marking all the trees. Penny Monkey: To chop them down, I suppose. Walter Wirless: No. No. That can't be true. Piper O'Possum: Not really possible. (Then he saw the mysterious tree that we've never seen) Tulio: What's that mysterious tree we've never seen before? Miguel: Looks dead and black. Toulouse: And very scary too. Heather: That's where Undertow is trapped in. Berlioz: Undertow? Marie: Who's Undertow? Cuddles: I hope he's not scary. (Suddenly a flies bothers Ichigo) Giggles: Oh it's a fly! (He sprays paint at it, But leaving a mark on the tree) Lumpy: It's a mark on that tree. Voice: Undertow. Eeyore: Who said that voice? FernGully The Last Rainforest (Dragon Rockz Style) part 8 - Animal SizeFernGully The Last Rainforest (Dragon Rockz Style) part 8 - Animal Size https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UfwyOEeh_ts (Then he saw the glow in the bushes that we're hiding) (in) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh dang. Sandy: Now what's going to happen? (We flee) Nick: Retreat! Judy: Oh dear! Danny (Cats Don't Dance): Take cover! (Ichigo trips and his music player goes down the creek) (to the bottom) (Then we hear a chainsaw) (ready to cut the trees down) (We gasps) Sawyer: Uh-oh! (SNATCH) Cranston: Rats! (Ichigo looks at us) T.W.: Oh! (Tree timbers) Woolly: Look out! Heather: Bless your eyes with magic light, I give the gift of fairy size... oh, sight! Pudge: It's working! (Heather does her magic) Frances: Well, what do you know? It's worked! (POOF) Tillie Hippo: Whoa! (Ichigo changes into Fiver) (suddenly) (The machine picks up the tree) (all of a sudden) Tigger: Yikes! Piglet: Oh d-d-dear! Rabbit: It's going into the machine and into boards! Christopher Robin: Oh dear! That's awful! (We see Fiver stuck on web) Darby: We've got to help him! (We tried to free him) Kanga; Use something to cut him loose from the web! Tennessee: This is it! Goodbye cruel world! Chumley: I can't watch! (Romeo swoopes in) Roo: Here comes Romeo! (SNATCH) Ajax: He's saved him! (We escaped the machine in time) (and ran away) (When the whole was sawed to pieces) Bernice: We're safe! Romeo: Lift! I need lift! Cornfed: We got you covered! (We head back to the safest part of the rain forest) Woody: Keep running, guys! Romeo: "Don't go, I said. "Bad idea, I said. But would you listen? No. Don't listen to Batty. Hmm-mm. Well, what have we here? Shoes! Animals don't wear shoes. Human! Buzz Lightyear: A tree! (CRASH, Wilhelm scream) (birds tweet) Mac: Oops. Cheese: Bumpy. Bloo: Yeah. So bumpy. (We looked at Fiver) Irwin: I hope he's not hurt. (We checked his pocket) Grim: Let's find out, shall we? (We found swiss knife and a walet) (from nearby) (We open the swiss knife when Fiver wakes up) (Tigger gasps. Pooh and Piglet gasp) Rabbit: Hi. Little John: Hey there. Fiver: Take anything you want, I won't tell the cops. Stacey: You okay? Ricky: We'll not call the cops. We're friends. Fiver: What's going on here? General Skarr: We're tame. Steady now. Hector: No, Fighting us. Dr. Ghastly: We're friendly. Cow: That monster back there almost ate you. Chicken: But you managed to escape. Reba: Oh dear. Romeo. Luna: What happened? Romeo: Oh, sonic interference. What a nightmare. I thought I saw a human. Yeow! Human! Stomach: Oh dear. Heather: That's a human? Darnell: Really? (Fiver charges at Romeo): Back! Back! Don't worry, I've got it scared. Robbie: Oh boy. FernGully The Last Rainforest (Dragon Rockz Style) part 9 - If I'm Gonna Eat SomebodyFernGully The Last Rainforest (Dragon Rockz Style) part 9 - If I'm Gonna Eat Somebody https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MlUNJJWUPKI&list=PLPtByvnOQqZKlZaMKZawVPyihVT0C7fqw&index=9&t=0s Speckle (Dog): Oh my. Romeo: I have but one claw, but beware. Paw: Ooh! Got to be careful of it. Tanya: Will you both just calm down? Monica: It's getting on our nerves. Both: He tried to kill you! I did not! You did! Karen: Oh mutton chops. Here they go again. Tallulah: Hold on! The only thing that tried to kill anybody... was that horrible monster in the forest. Frankie: So that's what. Fiver: What monster? Bartok: The one behind all this chaos with some villains helping, I guess. Zozi: It ate that tree and barely ate you. Piloff: Though you managed to escape. Fiver: Tree? The leveler. Hey, am-am I dead? Inspector Gadget: You're alive. Romeo: We can fix that for you. Penny Brown: With pleasure. Fiver: I must be dreaming then. Gadget Boy: See? Fiver: What are you? Talking animals? Agent Heather: And talking humans and toys and robots too? Bloo: Even imaginary friends. Mac: That's right, Bloo. You said it. Coco: Coco, Coco, Coco? Fiver: What? Eduardo: Coco says 'Coco' all the time. Fiver: What was she saying? Wilt: Are you really a human? Doug: That's what she says. Skeeter: Well, Turned into a rabbit now. Patti: Exactly. Fiver: Yes. Now excuse me, I'm leaving. This tree is freaky. (Leaves and falls off the tree) Mr. Dink: And off he goes. (Fiver goofy hollers) Fat Albert: Hey, hey, hey. Fiver's fallen. (Fiver crashes) (with a Wilhelm scream) (Song begins) Octopus: Check this out. Fiver: Huh?! Bill Cosby: Uh-oh. Octopus: I've a basic inclination A very primal need To inspect the vegetation For an egg or centipede Tito: That's not good. Octopus: I just can't control this hunger I just can't seem to cut back On my ravenous consumption Uh You're a welcome little snack Weird Harold: Uh-oh. Octopus: If I'm gonna eat somebody, It might as well be you. Mushmouth: Please don't. Mikey Simon: It's worse than I thought. Octopus: I could see you as a sandwich Or a strange, exotic stew Lily: Not good. Leaches: Floating down the river Like an oyster in a stew. He's gonna eat somebody. Yes Man: Oh, come on. Octopus: It might as well be you. Lupin III: Seriously? Octopus: Welcome to the food chain. Gonard: What's a food chain? (Song ends) Heather: Stop! You can't eat him, He's a human. Fujiko: And our best friend. Octopus: What's a human? Romeo: Delicious and nutritious. Tastes just like chicken. Goeom: He's right. Pickle: No, No, No! He's our friend. Merl: Don't hurt him. (Octopus let's Fiver go) Gull: Much better. Dexter: Thank you. Big C: Very much. Octopus: Oh, man. You owe me a free dinner after this one. Tim Seed-son: See? Fiver: Ah! What happen to me?! I'm a rabbit! Alvin Seville: That's why you are a rabbit. Theodore: Heather turn you into one. Simon: See what we mean by that? Fiver: What?! She turned me into this? Heather: Yeah. Romeo: Catches on quick, doesn't he? Brittany Miller: That's a curious moment to us. Heather: We better buzz off. It's getting late. Jeanette: Correct. Fiver: "Buzz off'? I'm not buzzing anywhere. Now, unshrink me, and I mean now! Amanda: What is your issues? You're so unfriendly. Eleanor: And not really helpful. Heather: Well, I guess I could take a bash at it. Olie Polie Bear: Yeah. A good one, to be exact. Danny Danbul: Worth a try. Wubbzy: Which could be amusing. Fiver: "Take a bash"? Great! I've been changed by an amateur. I don't believe this. Okay, come on. Bash away. Daizy: Okay. (Heather works her magic) Walden: This should be magical. Heather: What was done, now undo. Return you to the form that's true. Widget: Yes. Please do. Romeo: Oh, oh, oh, big ears. Elephant! No, no, no. Anteater! Orangutan! Okay, okay, let me guess. A duck! A duck! Oh, it's Darwin's grab bag! Chef Fritz: That looks familiar. (Fiver pants) Kooky Kid: Oh my. Heather: Uh, let me try again. Huggy: And this time, don't fail. Fiver: No, no, no! Thank you, but I think maybe we better go see this Nessie. I'm Ichigo. Earl (Wubbzy): Wow. Tongueo: Fiver to me. Rompo: Yeah, agreed, bro. FernGully The Last Rainforest (Dragon Rockz Style) part 10 - UndertowFernGully The Last Rainforest (Dragon Rockz Style) part 10 - Undertow https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LtMhiJu3btY&list=PLPtByvnOQqZKlZaMKZawVPyihVT0C7fqw&index=9 (We gave him the list of our names) (as he was delighted with them) Heather: You're going to love FernGully. It's the most beautiful, wonderful place in the forest. Rodney: The most glorious jungle as well. Fender: I'm confuse if this is South America or the middle of Africa. Cappy: Where trains work on railroads. (We went onward) (to carry on) Narrator: Meanwhile. (Meanwhile) (You-Reek Skunk appears, Looks around, FART) (all over the forest) (Some plants died from his stench) (going everywhere) You-Reek: Love being stinky. (snickers) (Then he sees the dark tree) (and goes to attack it) (The machine was on target on the tree) (and ready to cut it down) Aladdin: Hey, Jim. You seen Ichigo anywhere? Jim: No, his shift's about over. He probably cut out early. Aladdin: What's the problem with this world today? People are lazy. Jim: I heard that using one of my ears. (The machine starts sawing the dark tree which makes the machine rumble and shake) (suddenly) (Jim and Aladdin vibrate) (together) Jim: What is that? Aladdin: Hey, Jim. You think the leveler could handle that black tree? Jim: Sure. It eats everything. Aladdin: Just like you. Jim: Right. (The dark tree timbers) You-Reek: Oh. (jumps back) (The machine saws it up) (suddenly) You-Reek: Hmm? (scratches his head) (and goes check it out) (to see what's happening) (Trying not to get sawed) (by avoiding) (The black tree was sawed into boards) (and put together) (and put together) You-Reek: Why did they saw down that dark mysterious tree? (seems impressed) (Then sludge came out of the boards) Voice: Undertow. (You-Reek gasps) (Undertow grins) (with a happy expression) You-Reek: Now that's... Smelly. (snickers) (Back with us) (however) Anais: We've got so many things I want to ask you. Like, why have humans returned to the forest? Darwin: And what do you think that beast's name is while trying to eat you? Fiver: It's not a monster. It's a machine. Gumball: Oh, like cutting down trees, right? Elvis: Oh. Just what I thought. Saw truck machine. Rusty: That's right. Bluebell: You didn't have anything to do with that "machine," did you? Buttons: You mean Fiver? Fiver: No. Defiantly not. Ranger Jones: Not him. And it's not him. Really. Fiver: How could I have anything to do with something that eats trees? Bearbette: Because it's arriving at FernGully? Fiver: Oh, no, no. Of course not. You've got nothing to worry about. Buena Girl: Oh, Good. Rikochet: Very good. Flea: But why? Fiver: Because it's trapped. Karen: I get it. The red marks on the tree will keep it away from FernGully. Brilliant. Trix: You got it correct. Gerald: I love FernGully as well as my pretty. Heather: Calling me pretty again? (Gerald grins) Heather: I'll take as a yes. At least no-one minds him calling me that. Walter (Donald's voice): Aw phooey! Elliot: Oh man. FernGully The Last Rainforest (Dragon Rockz Style) part 11 - Taking OverFernGully The Last Rainforest (Dragon Rockz Style) part 11 - Taking Over https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4lahwVcGlcI Heather: I want to learn magic from you. Fiver: Yeah? Uh, well, here. Come here. (We go under a flower) (to talk) (Fiver lights a match) Frisky: Ooh. Anderson: It's only fire. Sheila: It won't burn. (Heather touches it): Ow! Buck: That burnt her. Gerald: Oh, Poor pretty. Otto: Did you get terrified? (Gerald kisses her hand) Larry 3000: Golly! Gerald: Really shouldn't done that. Maw: Now you've really made her attracted. Narrator: Meanwhile... (Undertow goes around the machine) (suddenly) Undertow: Mmm, delicious. A first-class smoke. Mother's milk. (tastes it) You-Reek: So you came from that dark tree that was sawed down. Huh? Undertow: Of course, humans. What wonderful creatures. So clever, so helpful. You-Reek: This is a leveler, Uh... Uh... Undertow: Oh, thanks for showing me, and are you You-Reek Skunk? You-Reek: Yes. Undertow, I guess. Undertow: So I hear that you've come to help me, right? You-Reek: Yes. Undertow: I must take this wonderful human thing to... FernGully! As long as you help me. You-Reek: FernGully? Good idea. Undertow: Perfect plan. You-Reek: New orders, Boys. You're going to FernGully and I want you there by morning. Undertow: Of course. Great plan. Jim: By morning? I don't think we can do that. Undertow: You'll just have to work harder, then. Double shifts. No breaks. Jim: No breaks? Undertow: And make sure you got plenty of... oil. Jim: Roger that. We'll give her the gas. Aladdin: Hey, Jim, you know what it means, right? Jim: Yeah. Beaucoup overtime. Undertow: Such a marvelous device. We're getting the hang of this now. I do believe we are destined to be buddies. FernGully The Last Rainforest (Dragon Rockz Style) part 12 - Toxic LoveFernGully The Last Rainforest (Dragon Rockz Style) part 12 - Toxic Love https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E30_DOeRk6k You-Reek: Now this is going to be skunky. (song plays) Undertow: Hit me one time. Hit me twice. You-Reek: Let's party! Undertow: Oh! Ah! Aw. That's rather nice. Oil and grime, poison sludge Diesel clouds and noxious muck Slime beneath me, slime up above Ooh, you'll love my... (Ah-ah-ah) Undertow and You-Reek: Toxic love. (they party) You-Reek: I see the world and all the creatures in it I suck 'em dry and spit 'em out like spinach. (they laugh) You-Reek: 'Cause greedy human beings will always lend a hand With the destruction of this worthless jungle land (they rock) Undertow: And what a beautiful machine they have provided To slice a path of doom with my foul breath to guide it! (they roll) You-Reek: Filthy brown acid rain Pouring down like egg chow mein Slime beneath me, slime up above Ooh, you'll love my... (Ah-ah-ah) Undertow and You-Reek: Toxic love. (they groove) (Song ends) (and stops) (Sinister laugh) (evil cackle) FernGully The Last Rainforest (Dragon Rockz Style) part 13 - CommunicatingFernGully The Last Rainforest (Dragon Rockz Style) part 13 - Communicating https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fq2SOtuTg9s&list=PLPtByvnOQqZKlZaMKZawVPyihVT0C7fqw&index=12 (echoes) Flik: Heather? Guys? (searches) (Speckle, Louis and Lucky Jack came in) (to join too) Lucky Jack: Any sign of her? Louis: I hope she's not lost. Speckle: Maybe back home having dinner. Louis: I do hope too. Flik: They're fine. Just keep looking. Speckle: We will. (They keep looking until they saw the music player) (coming) Flik: What's that? Louis: Sounds like music. Narrator: That night. Fiver: This is so incredible. Steve: Very incredible in this jungle. Yin: What are the trees like when you live? Fiver: Not like this. I live in a city. Stephen Squirrelsky: Yeah. Squirrelsville is a city too. Andrew Catsmith: Including Catsville. Comquateater: Or is it Cat Valley? Julimoda: Since friends work together. Fiver: Most humans live in cities. Not many trees there. Yang: So that's why. Heather: How could you live without trees? Fiver: Simple. Heather: But trees give life, Clouds and air. Fiver: We've got air. Romeo: Yeah, if you don't mind getting all your minerals in one breath. (coughs and sputters) Fluffy: No wonder Romeo coughs like that. Blossom: Don't you miss talking to the forest? Bubbles: Because we do all the time. Fiver: Can't say I've actually talked with a forest before. Buttercup: You should really listen carefully. (Song begins) (and plays) Voice: It's raining like magic It's falling like starlight It's raining like magic It's raining life The forest is breathing Ferns are rejoicing The trees are all singing It's raining life Lalalalalalalala Raining like magic Kittens: Hooray! Fiver: So what you do here? Toulouse: Groovy, buddies. Groovy. Berlioz: Do? Fiver: Yeah, I mean, do you have jobs or anything? Marie: Yeah! Stephen Squirrelsky: We spoof travel. That's our job. Sandy: Because we're good at choosing spoofs that we like best. Fiver: What do you do all the time here? Joe: To help things grow. Serena: I can do that better then you can. Kevin: Go on. Show us some magic. Serena: Okay. Flowa Flowa Towa. Amy Fourpaws: This should be amusing. (POOF) Earl: Wow. Stinky: That's cool. Harry: So cool. (We rest) (and relax) Narrator: The Following Morning... (the following morning) (We hear a tapping noise) (suddenly) Judy: What the...? Nick: Is that an earthquake? Fiver: Morning. Max (Dog): Good morning. Rocky: Fiver, What the heck are you doing? Andrina: And what is happening by waking us up? Fiver: I'm carving Heather's name on the tree. See? Duke: See? FernGully The Last Rainforest (Dragon Rockz Style) part 14 - A Animal in FerngullyFernGully The Last Rainforest (Dragon Rockz Style) part 14 - A Animal in Ferngully https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wkchcK3hsXg&list=PLPtByvnOQqZKlZaMKZawVPyihVT0C7fqw&index=13 Gidget: What a lovely morning it is. Heather: No. You're hurting it. See? Can't you feel it's pain? Snowball: Oops. Fiver: Pain? Romeo: Humans can't feel anything... they're numb from the brain down. Lady Kluck: Oh dear. Heather: Oh, Fiver. He doesn't understand. Gerald: But I do, Pretty. Little John: Oh boy. Booker: High Yigh Yigh. How many times do you have to keep calling her that? Andrew called Amy, Sugar, Tails called Amanda, Cupcake and now Gerald called Heather, Pretty. (Crash laughs) Rocky: Hey, Why's a forest so pretty? Andrina: Because I don't know. Why? What do you mean? Rocky: Cause it's pretty rainy. (Laughs) Andrina: (laughs) Yeah. Good one. Fiver: Was it something I said? Katrina: You bet it would be. Gerald: Aw, Come on, Pretty pussy. Heather: Now don't you pretty pussy me. Gerald: Pretty pussy. Katrina: Uh-oh. Looks like they're attracted. Gerald: P-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-pussy. Angelina: Oh my. Sonic: Jerry, Please. Tails: You're going to get on our nerves. Gerald: Sorry. Sally Acorn: Apology accepted. Fiver: So, Which way to FernGully? Knuckles: Any direction. (We sailed through the river) Amy Rose: We're sailing over the sea. (We came to FernGully) Cream: We're here at FernGully. (We came to shore when Fiver plunges down a waterfall by accident) (with a Goofy holler) (GRAB) Louis: What is this? (seems puzzled) Mandy: Hey, Careful with him. Billy: He might wake up and get angry. Grim: He's a human, But turned into a rabbit. Irwin: With the magic helping. Louis: A "hoo-man"? Fat Albert: You'd better believe it. (They went off with Fiver) Dumb Donald: Off we go. (Fiver grabs a vine and escape them, Then lands to the ground) Weird Harold: We're safe. (Romeo swoopes along then crashes) (with a Wilhelm scream) Romeo: I'm blind! Oh, no! I can see! It's a miracle! Another perfect landing. No worries. I'm okay. Thank you for caring. It's just a few bruises. Nobody cares about me. Coco Bandicoot: Oh, poor Romeo. Fiver: I do. Aku Aku: Yes, you do care for Romeo. FernGully The Last Rainforest (Dragon Rockz Style) part 15 - Land of 1000 DancesFernGully The Last Rainforest (Dragon Rockz Style) part 15 - Land of 1000 Dances https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6hS8uKoJJZE Ozzie: Heather. We were so worried about you... What's that? Yakko: Do you know what it sounds like? Wakko: This is Fiver. Dot: Oh. Pickle: He's a human, But turn into a rabbit. (Others were curious) Merl: That's right. Ozzie: Somehow I thought they'd be bigger. Gull: But still the same size they are. Heather: Well, I had a little accident, and he sort of changed. But just think... humans back in the forest. Mikey Simon: You don't have to tell us twice. Romeo: Yep, there goes the neighborhood. Merl: Romeo, Be nice. Gull: We're friends with you, got it? Romeo: First thing, all these trees go. Then come your highways, then come your shopping malls and your parking lots... and your convenience stores, and then come... (SPARK) Price check on prune juice, Bob. Price check on prune juice. Merl: Prune juice? Really? (Flik came in): Guys. Where you been? I've been looking all over for ya. Heather: Flik, you won't believe what I found. Isn't he amazing? Fiver: Shouldn't we be charging admission for this? Flik: That's all you've got to say? I been out all night, and you want to show me this weird creature here? Gull: This weird creature is a human. Flik: You're kinda small. Huh? (whistles) Tigger: Look out! We're under attack! (They bring out the music player) (together) Ozzie: Uh, Flik, why don't you tell us about your strange treasure? Flik: Oh. Well, it's simple, really. It's hard like stone, yet, uh... yet it's hollow. And, uh, yeah, it has this, uh, it has this little vine coming out of it and... and... Fiver: It's a stereo. Yes Man: So cool. Flik: Look, I found it, so I'll explain it, all right? Xiro: Okay. What is it then? Bruma: What does it look like? Kairel: Well, it looks kind of like... (Fiver turns on the music) (and plays a song) (All jump) (and hide) Flik: What the heck? Dagnino: Oh rats! Ozzie: It's alive! Lily (Noah's Ark): Oh no! Panthy: And it's noisy. Coco (Noah's Ark): Too loud as well. Fiver: It's a recording of music. Tulio: Wow. Ozzie: Well, I don't know what a recording is, but I know what music is, and that is not music. Miguel: What else is it then? Kirk: Think twice then. Gregory: Listen. Voice: Uh, na-na-na-na-na na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na Na-na-na-na, I need somebody to help me say it one time Na-na-na-na-na na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na Na-na-na-na, wo-ow! Nia: See? Phineas: It's music and dancy. Gladys: Told you so. Voice: Uh, na-na-na-na-na na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na Na-na-na-na, I need somebody to help me say it one time Na-na-na-na-na na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na Na-na-na-na, wo-ow! Yoses: So lovely! Voice: Got to know how to pony Like Bony Maronie Mashed potato Do the alligator Rocko: It works! Voice: Put your hand on your hips, yeah Let your backbone slip Do the watusi Like my little Lucy Hey! Sheila Fox: It's working! Johnny Bravo: Do the monkey with me! Come on! Heffer: Let's rock! (Flik was annoyed with Flik) (suddenly) (suddenly) Dexter: This is fun! Dr. Filburt: Whoopie! (Nessie watches this) (with confusion) Flik: Come with me and the boys. We'll give you a taste of real FernGully wildlife. Unless, of course, you're not up to it, "Fiv." Buster Bunny: Oh boy! Fiver: I'm up to anything you can dish out, bud. Babs Bunny: Seems fun. Heather: Not now, Flik. Come on. Plucky Duck: Let's go. FernGully The Last Rainforest (Dragon Rockz Style) part 16 - A Dream Worth Keeping.FernGully The Last Rainforest (Dragon Rockz Style) part 16 - A Dream Worth Keeping. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kouJlQC_2mk (they set off) (We came to a river) (from nearby) (We dive in) (with a loud splash!) Gerald: Guys, You know I'm lazy at swimming. Fiona: Not if you had things to wear to stay afloat. Jaden: Just simple. Kesha: By using types of moves for swimming. Alexia: Let's go and see. Elbert: It will be fun. (We entered an enchanted cave, Song plays) (some music) Voice: Anytime you want to be right here Just imagine me and all this will appear You can keep this moment all your life Forever near A dream worth keeping Floral: Sounds like great music playing. (We look around the cave) Shag Rugg: There's something funny going on around here. Voice: When your feeling lost I'll be your star Just reach out and touch me no matter where you are In a world where precious things are disappearing over night Just keep my star in sight Punkin: I hear singing too. Paw: Nothing dangerous. Maw: All safe. Voice: I believe we found a dream that's worth keeping For more than just a day And even though the winds of change may come sweeping It's still a dream worth keeping So don't let it fade away So don't let it fade away Mushmouse: Not a single bit to harm us. Punkin Push: Negative. Shag Rugg: What do you mean? Voice: Maybe you'll be in some distant land Feelin' all alone, but I'll be close at hand And every time you see a rainbow Paint the sky behind the rain You'll be here again Floral: That singing sure sounds funny. Andy: It is not. Rodney: What do you mean? Voice: Some day you might be thinking Life has passed you by Spirits might be sinking Hope in short supply That's the reason why That's the reason why I know this dream's worth keeping As long as it will stay Even when you see the darkness come creepin' A dream worth keeping Don't let it fade away Cappy: We could be getting closer. (Song ends) Fender: What is this place like? (We came back to shore) Bigweld: We're at the shore. Heather: Well, I guess we better go find Nessie and get you unshrunk. Diesel: Great idea. Fiver: There's no hurry. (Wonderbot nods) Heather: No, We've got to tell her about you anyway. Wait here. We'll be back as soon as I can find her. Aunt Fanny: Oh, this should be amusing. (We went to find Nessie) (wherever she was) (Fiver looks at the tree) (to see if it's the right one) Heather's Voice: Can't you feel it's pain? Fiev: (looks at the water) Oil. The leveler. Oh no. Alex: That's not cool. Narrator: Meanwhile... You-Reek: Here we come. Undertow: Run, little ones. We'll catch up to you in FernGully soon enough. You-Reek: This is gonna be smelly. Undertow: And so much fun too. (Back with us when looking for Nessie) Melman: Nessie's close somewhere. (We see Nessie feeling depress) Marty: What's wrong? FernGully The Last Rainforest (Dragon Rockz Style) part 18 - The Powers of NatureFernGully The Last Rainforest (Dragon Rockz Style) part 18 - The Powers of Nature https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dabodXXmHtw Gloria: Is something upsetting you? (Nessie points to the stump) Master Shake: Oh my. Meatwad: It can't be. Frylock: What could have caused all this? Heather: Nessie, Can you heal it? Dannan: Pretty please? Nessie: A force outside of nature did this. I can't heal it, and I can't stop it. Ferny: Oh no. Who's behind this chaos? (We look at the marks that was on the trees) Piggley: Oh my. Such a mess. Duckman: Wait a minute. These marks would make them cut down the trees. Ajax: Oh dear. That's not good. (We see men holling away the trees) Bernice: Oh my goodness. That's not good. (Back with Fiver) (however) Fiver: Guys. Guys? (looks around) Flik: Hey, what's goin'on, Fiver? Fiver: Oh, hi, Flik. Something's gone wrong around here. Flik: You know exactly what I'm talkin' about... the forest. Fiver: What do you mean by that? Flik: You know what's happening, don't you? Fiver: What do you mean? Ozzie: Good idea. Ask the human. Fiver: Oh my. (We look firmly at Fiver) Fiver: Uh, guys, I can explain. Tanya Num-Nums: It was all a lie. Wasn't it? Fiver: But... Tallulah: You worked for them? You put up those marks to make them cut down those trees? Fiver: Now, now, I can explain. Monica: How could you? Fiver: Now look. I just be like that, But I'm different. Cause I like FernGully. I do. Amanda: No. Stop it! From the very beginning, You lied! Not that we just believed you, We... We actually... Fiver: But I can explain. Please. It's all true. Once you're not understanding me, you'll take my advice. Please trust me. Karen: No! We don't wanna trust anyone that work with those humans or been with them! You just get out of here! Fiver: But I'm sorry. You'll know the truth through. (We walked away) Fiver: Oh great. Now that they've left, what will I ever do? (Others were shock to Fiver) (who was feeling sorry) Fiver: I wish... I wish the human tales were true. They're not here to protect the forest. They're cutting down trees. They're destroying the forest. (keeps thinking) Fiver: And I was helping them do it. Romeo was right. (seems thoughtful) Romeo: I did? Fiver: They're coming this way. You'll leave if you can't stop them. (Nessie came in) Fiver: Here comes Nessie. Nessie: The humans have releases Undertow. Gather everyone in the circle. Fiver: Got it. (They all gathered) (round) Romeo: You know, Fiver, truth doesn't always win friends, but it certainly influences people. You're not half bad for a hominid. Fiver: Thanks for telling me that. (Then with us) (however) Melody: I can't believe it. Barbra: I can't believe this would happen. Emerald: I thought he's a friend to protect FernGully. Tawnie: He said he would help us. Sasha: But he lied to us all the time. Dinky: He must be a murderer of the forest. (Then the others past them) Daniel: Hey, Where they going? Frankie: To the circle, I suppose. (We go and see) Olivia: What's up this time? Nessie: Since the beginning of time, We have been the guardians and the healers of the forest. We have too long forgotten the magic powers of nature. The time has come to call on them again. Remember: All the magic of creation... exists within a single tiny seed. Raldo: So that's what. (Then suddenly, Nessie worked her magic) (together) (Some trees glow) (like magic) Fiver: Wow. Jenny Wakeman: That's most impressive. (Then the trees come together) Brad: Wow. (The others fly around) (like magic) (Fiver enters when the trees closes together) (and manages to get in) (Nessie changes to ghost) Tigger: Yikes! Nessie: Look for the hero inside yourself, Animals, Humans, Toys and Robots. Look to the good and loving heart in you and all others. For just as every seed holds the power and magic of creation, so, too, do you... and every other creature in this world. Pudge: Hmm... Heather: We can't leave you, Nessie. Woolly: You must stay with us. Nessie: I love you. I'll always be with you. (turns to magic dust) We all have a power, and it grows when it is shared. Remember what you've learned, Heroes. Cat and Dog: We will. Cow: She's gone. Chicken: And disappeared. (Bunnie gasps, Rubs his tummy, Then leaves without us noticing) (into the distance) (The magic finishes) (at last) Heather: Oh, Nessie. Einstein: Poor terrified Nessie. Danny: We're gonna missed him. Stanz: As long as he's a force ghost. Tyler: Uh... Happen to Bunnie? Ryan: She's gone. Ian: Maybe went somewhere important. Alvin: Like the hospital I suppose? FernGully The Last Rainforest (Dragon Rockz Style) part 19 - Undertow AttacksFernGully The Last Rainforest (Dragon Rockz Style) part 19 - Undertow Attacks https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mPRGDtUAmhc (Then we hear something coming) (Pooh gasps. Piglet gasps. Tigger gasps) Rabbit: That's what the fierce's like. A sawing machine's coming. Wallace: Oh heck! Undertow: Haha! I'm back! Eeyore: Could be worse. You-Reek: Surprise stinkers! Eeyore: See? Heather: Undertow. Rabbit: Oh my. And it's You-Reek Skunk. The guys who ruined Nature + Imagine's concert. Fiver: Jim! Aladdin! Stop! Dan Danger: You've no clue what you're up to. (They're not listening) Ruthie: They have no clue what we mean! (Trees were chopped down as we run) Bloo: Head for the hills! Dallben: Gangway! Meena: Retreat! Debbie: Yikes! (We head into a tree) Pipsqueak: I hope we'll be safe in this tree. (Heather tries to defend Undertow and You-Reek) (by trying to stop them) You-Reek: You're no good for us. Pooh: Oh bother. Piglet: Oh dear. Tigger: Uh-oh. Fiver: Guys, We gotta get outta here fast. Mushu: Agreed. And quick. Heather: No, We can't. FernGully's our only home. Timothy Q. Mouse: Oh, so that's what they need us to protect. (Fiver goes to stop the machine) Mushu: What's Fiver up to? (The machine almost went over Fiver) (who avoided since he was small enough) (Romeo catches him) (and saves him) Romeo: This is the last time I save you, human. Fiver: No, wait. Take me back to the leveler, please. Romeo: Are you crazy? That's lemming talk. Fiver: Wrong channel. (SPARK) Romeo (as William Shakespeare): O Caesar, Emperor of Rome... Fiver: Not quite. (SLAP and SPARK) Romeo (as John Wayne): Well, all right, gummy. We're goin' to war. Fiver: Yes. Now back to the cab. Let's go, Romeo. (They head to the machine) Romeo: Fasten your seat belts. It's gonna be a bumpy night. (the plan is put into action) Romeo: We're goin' in full throttle. That ought to keep those rebel fighters off our tail. Lock and load, gentlemen! Time to rock and roll! Tora, tora, tora! (the plan continues) Fiver: No, No, Romeo! To the cab! (Romeo gasps) Romeo: Bogey, bogey! Bogey at 3:00! Red Leader! Red Leader! (goes into obey Fiver's orders) Aladdin: Did you see that? It looked like some kind of flying mammal. Jim: Unbelievable. Romeo: Aye, aye, Captain. I can't get enough speed. We got no dilithium crystals. You-Reek: Look at that! (Fart) Undertow: Get him! (WHACK) (BUMP) Fiver: Watch out! (Romeo tries to dodge) Romeo: Oh, this is gonna hurt. (avoids the obstacles) (HIT) Romeo: Oh no! Wallace: Oh heck! (Fiver goofy hollers) FernGully The Last Rainforest (Dragon Rockz Style) part 20 - Stopping the LevelerFernGully The Last Rainforest (Dragon Rockz Style) part 20 - Stopping the Leveler https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AFBP7ApFeSw&list=PLPtByvnOQqZKlZaMKZawVPyihVT0C7fqw&index=19 Mario: Watch out, Luigi. Fiver better stop the truck. (Fiver landed on the machine, Wilhelm scream) Luigi: Uh-oh! Poor Fiver! Aladdin: Hey, Jim, there's a hare on the windshield here. Fiver: Guys, it's me! Don't you know?! Jim: Ichigo? Fiver: Yes, of course, it's me! I'm in Fiver's form! Undertow: Keep it moving, Boys. Both: Shark!! (Aladdin and Jim ran out of the machine) Both: Let's get out of here! (Fiver jumps to the door handle) (and holds onto it) (Slips off when Flik grabs him) (and saves him) Flik: You need a set of your own wings. Fiver: How do I do it? (The machine gets a grip in the tree) (suddenly) (We shoot it back) (using our pistol guns) (Fiver tries to get in) (the truck) Flik: Here's your first flyin' lesson, Fiver. Fiver: Show me how it's done. (He got in) (at last) You-Reek: I should've sprayed for pests. Max (Dog): But you missed! Ha-ha! (FLICK) Gidget: Oof! Duke: Gotcha, Gidget. (Saw turns on) Snowball: The saw's turned on! (Fiver heads to the key) (and goes to turn it) You-Reek: This is gonna be smelly! Pooh: Oh bother. Piglet: Oh dear. Tigger: Uh-oh. (Bradley covers his eyes) (the Dwarfs gasp and hide) (Penny hides in Amanda's pouch) (Kessie hides in her dad's baby carrier) (Alan and Zayne covers each other's eyes) (Luke ducks in his dad's baby carrier) (It's about to saw the tree down) (Ellie's teeth chatter) (Fiver turns the key and the machine turns off) (like magic) You-Reek: What?! Undertow: The machine must have turned off! (We looked at them) (and stood up to them) Undertow: What happened to the energy? You-Reek: Someone must have turned the power off in the truck's cab. (Undertow sunks into the machine) (suddenly) (You-Reek grins) (nervously) All: Phew. Freddi: We've got Undertow trapped! Luther: No more. Danny (Cats Don't Dance): Now we've got you surrounded, You-Reek Skunk. (Then a rumble was heard) Sawyer: What the--? What's happening?! Cranston (Phil's voice): That doesn't sound good. Woolly: I shouldn't like to see what will happen now. (Fire came out of the machine and Undertow came out being more bigger) Tigger: (gasps) Giant shark! (hides) Cranston: Defiantly not good! Danny (Cats Don't Dance): Oh my gosh. Gnorm: Oh billies. Natane: Holy smokes! (Heather picks up a seed) Sawyer: Quick, Heather. Nessie's voice: All the magic of creation exists within a single, tiny seed. Woolly: That's the voice of Nessie warning Heather. You-Reek: Who's bad now? Pudge: He's going to be tougher than I expect. (Heather flies up to Undertow) Gerald: Heather, Are you crazy?! Pudge: Watch out! (She flies into Undertow's mouth, BITE) (Ed and Eddy screamed) Piglet: Oh d-d-dear! (Melody gasps, Sasha gasps and Tawnie gasps) Wallace: Oh heck! Gerald: Pretty! Maggie Lee: Unexpected. Fiver: Heather. Ben the Fox: Where are you? You-Reek: Sorry about your friend there. Oinky Doinky: She just had to be swallowed, didn't she? (Suddenly, Something grows on Undertow) Jack Jackalope: What's going on in there? You-Reek: What the...? Mr. Blue Jay: What's happening? Undertow: Hey! What's happening to me?! No, I've got to fight it! Toulouse: By Jove! Undertow: Can't loose control! Will strong! Body weak! Berlioz: Uh-oh! Flik: Come on! Help it grow! Come on, guys! Come on! Marie: Work harder! (We go to help it grow) Pudge: Faster! (We fly around Undertow) Frances: Try harder! You-Reek: Oh no. T.W.: Oh yes. (A tree grows and grows) Pajama Sam: It's like magic! (It covered up the machine when Fiver climbs down) Doug: And there goes Fiver to the top! (You-Reek tries to get away, But ends up getting stuck and Undertow gets trapped into the tree) Patti: And away they go! (Tree was finished growing) Mr. Dink: It's finished! You-Reek: I'm stuck. General Skarr: You sure are! And you know what will happen to you? Hector: You'll spend the rest of your stinky life being stuff in that tree. Stomach: And it serves you right. Dr. Ghastly: So there! Billy: Sucker. Mandy: Catch you later. You-Reeks: Aw, Smells! Irwin: You'll never catch us on other spoofs! FernGully The Last Rainforest (Dragon Rockz Style) part 21 - Going Back and New LifeFernGully The Last Rainforest (Dragon Rockz Style) part 21 - Going Back and New Life https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MIaUvsph3p8 Hamtaro: That'll hold him. Kenai: What about Heather? Fiona: I hope she has gotten out of Undertow's mouth. (Then she appeared out of a flower) Elbert: She's appeared out from the flower. Gerald: Pretty. Jaden: She's alive. (Alexia and Kesha sighed) Reader Rabbit: She's safe. Babs: Thank goodness. Buster Bunny: You've done well, Heather. Heather: We did it, Fiver. Now Undertow can never harm FernGully again. Plucky Duck: Victory is ours! Fiver: But humans still could. That's why I have to go back. There's a part of me that really wants to stay. Pooh and the Gang: Oh! Heather: There's a part of you that will always stay. Remember, Fiver. Remember everything. Eds: Cool! (She gives him a seed) PPGs: Oh! (Fiver and Flik shook hands): Keep the stereo, dude. Alexia: Yeah. The stereo's good. Flik: Thanks, Dude. Kesha: It's our pleasure. Heather: What was done, now undo. Return you to the form... that's true. (She turns Fiver back into Ichigo) Reader Rabbit: That's so cool. (Gerald kisses Heather) Math Rabbit: Look at that. (Heather gasps) Gerald: Oh. Uh... (chuckles nervously) Tally Cat: I can't believe this. Heather: Hmm... Charlie Chipmunk: That's so sweet. Gerald: I probably shouldn't have... Chef Pierre: But now you've done it. (Heather kisses him) Mat the Mouse: That's so nice. (Ichigo sees knocked out Romeo) (and goes to wake him up) Ichigo: Romeo. Sam the Lion: Oh poor Romeo. (SPARK) Spike Porcupine: Oh, poor Romeo. (He wakes up) Babs Bunny: Look! He's woken up! Romeo: I've shrunked. Pooh: Oh bother. (Romeo flies off) Vinnie: So cool. Jim: Ichigo. Aladdin: What happened here? Ichigo: I've gone back to human size again. (They look around the forest and a lot of stumps are seen) (and gasp) (Ichigo plants the seed): I will remember. Guys, things have gotta change. Aladdin: So that's why. Nessie's voice: Heather, Help it grow. Dumb Donald: Yeah. That could help to heal the forest. (Heather does her magic) Tito Cosby: It'll work. (Plants grow onto the tree) Russell Cosby: It's going to work. (Ichigo watches) Weird Harold: Wow. Cool. Nice. (Flowers and plants were finally growed) Pikachu: Pika! Eevee: Eevee. Jigglypuff: Jiggly! Ellie: Beautiful. Gabby: Fantastic! (Ichigo, Aladdin and Jim leave) Olie Polie Bear: They've done it! (Heather smiles) Danny Danbul: Way to go for those heroes! (We fly off) Wubbzy: Hooray! Romeo: Hey! Where are you going? Daizy: Someone's coming too! (Cell phone rings and Tyler answers it) Tyler: Hello? Ryan: Someone's calling to tell you something good. Ian: Shh... Alvin: Keep it down. Tyler: Yes? Why? Voice: Someone's being born today. (Tyler gasps in surprise and flees) Ryan: Oh, and off Tyler goes. Ian: To the hospital I should say. Ryan, Ian and Alvin: HOSPITAL?!? Alvin: I told you so. Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh acorns. We've got another kid in the team now. Sandy: And I wonder what his name can be. Narrator: Later... (Tyler runs as fast as he can) (like a bullet) (Right into the hospital) (and arrives on time) (Enters the room) Tyler: Bunnie? Bunnie: Oh, there you are, Tyler. Here's someone you should meet. Tyler: I want to. Let me see him. Bunnie: Well, here he is now. (Shows him their first born son) Bunnie: See who he is now? Tyler: Awwww... He's so handsome. Bunnie: And lovely too, you see. Tyler: My first boy. My sweet John Henry Fluffers. Bunnie: That's right. He's the first born son we've ever had. Bunnie: Now he's part of our team and the eighth born child. Tyler: I love you, Sonny. Daddy loves you. Bunnie: And Mommy loves John too. Cause I like you, Tyler. Tyler: I never dreamed anything more then this. Bunnie: This is the best boy, who will ride in your baby carrier during spoof travels. (They wiggles their noses at each other) Bunnie: And your baby carrier will be yellowish orange. Since Owen has a blue one, Stephen has a green one, and Tongueo has a red one. (Scene ends) (and stops) The End. That's all folks. FernGully The Last Rainforest (Dragon Rockz Style) part 22 - End CreditsFernGully The Last Rainforest (Dragon Rockz Style) part 22 - End Credits https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gWkssMW0gC0&list=PLPtByvnOQqZKlZaMKZawVPyihVT0C7fqw&index=21 (the end credits play) Stephen Squirrelsky: I'm Stephen Squirrelsky. Andrew Catsmith: I'm Andrew Catsmith. Stephen Squirrelsky: We'll see you next time on another movie spoof travel and you might another baby born too as well. Andrew Catsmith: Since he will be in Tyler's yellowish orange baby carrier. (We waved) (and winked) (Fluffer Bros. Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Movie-Spoof Travels Category:Transcripts